En cien palabras
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Drabbles de cien palabras sin relación entre sí Primer drabble: La Señora Norris lleva una buena vida. Cuarto drabble: Incluso las ratas tienen pesadillas. Octavo drabble: Todo tiene un comienzo.
1. Squibs: Consentida, Sra Norris

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro.

**Notas:** Estos ocho drabbles, todos de cien palabras exactas, fueron escritos originalmente para la comunidad de cienpalabras en LJ.

Consentida

Su vida le agradaba tal como era.

Podía recorrer el castillo a sus anchas a la hora que fuese, la mayoría le temía y respetaba, además podía darse el lujo de vengarse de todos los molestos alumnos que se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima.

_¡Miau!_

De su dueño tampoco se podía quejar. Siempre le daba lo que quería, siempre.

A veces cazaba ratones cuando ella se encontraba demasiado cansada.

_¡Miau!_

El problema era cuando tenía un gran apetito y él demoraba en conseguir su comida favorita. Esa era una de las desventajas de tener por dueño a un squib.

**-FIN-**


	2. Squibs: Cartas, Augusta Longbottom

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro. 

Cartas

Justo cuando se disponía a salir un ya conocido graznido la obligó a dejar su bolso e ir por su pluma; esta vez ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de leer la carta que el cuervo traía.

_Estimado profesor Snape:_

_Comienzo a pensar que usted necesita urgentemente una recordadora._

_Por tercera vez: que mi nieto no sea bueno en pociones __**no**__ significa que sea un squib._

_-Mrs Longbottom_

Minutos después la imponente ave regresaba a Hogwarts y la anciana señora se hacía una nota mental: tener un Howler listo para el día siguiente; estaba segura que el mismo cuervo regresaría.

**-FIN-**


	3. Silencio: Soledad, Percy Weasley

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro. 

Soledad

Si había algo que le molestara más que el incumplimiento de las normas era el silencio.

Tal vez porque le obligaba a recordar y a extrañar el ajetreo de la madriguera; incluso en esos momentos _casi_ llegaba a echar de menos las bromas de los gemelos.

Eran esos extensos silencios los que le obligaban a aceptar, al menos consigo mismo, que quería regresar con su familia.

Un trueno retumbó y Percy sonrió tristemente. Agradeciendo al súbito sonido volvió a concentrarse en los papeles que permanecían frente a él, sobre su escritorio.

Mientras hubiese trabajo en el ministerio no debía distraerse. 

**-FIN-**


	4. Lluvia: Culpa, Peter Pettigrew

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro. 

Culpa

La lluvia caía sobre el valle de Godric aquella noche de octubre.

Un hombre observaba desde las sombras la única casa donde se veía algún movimiento.

Las dudas lo inundaban una vez más ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Algún día podría perdonarse?

Un flash de luz verde le indicó que ya no había vuelta atrás. En silencio, se alejó, intentado dejar toda la culpa en ese lugar.

-Es la primera vez que veo una rata que tenga pesadillas- comentó Hermione, observando el curioso comportamiento del dormido Scabbers.

-Siempre se pone así cuando llueve- Ron solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. 

**-FIN-**


	5. Lluvia: Clientela, Rosmerta

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro. 

Clientela

Era extremadamente raro ver a Las Tres Escobas con poca clientela en cualquier época del año.

En los fines de semana en que los alumnos de Hogwarts iban al pueblo siempre se encontraba el doble de lleno, y había días en particular en los que parecía como si todos en Hogmeade estuviesen reunidos en un solo punto.

La señora Rosmerta no los culpaba, no existía nada mejor en un día de lluvia que una cerveza de mantequilla caliente, pero tenía que aceptarlo: por más que amase trabajar en su local realmente deseaba, por una vez, ser ella un cliente más. 

**-FIN-**


	6. Lluvia: Deseos, Ginny & Luna

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro. 

Deseos

No sabía que estaba haciendo parada frente a esa casa y mucho menos entendía porqué estaba mojada.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el agua moja ¿no?

Suspiró, observando de nuevo la casa, esperando que algo sucediese mientras recordaba que Luna le había contado que las hadas del agua a veces concedían deseos.

¿Encontraría una en la lluvia?

-Querida ¿que haces aquí?- la puerta ahora estaba abierta.

-Tenías razón- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que después de todo si concedían deseos, Luna- la rubia simplemente sonrió.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué estas mojada.

-Yo menos.

**-FIN-**


	7. Lluvia: Recuerdos, Sirius Black

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y están siendo utilizados en estas historias sin ánimo de lucro. 

Recuerdos

Los ocasionales relámpagos junto a la lluvia, la cual caía como un suave manto, le daban a la casa de los gritos un aspecto más sobrecogedor que de costumbre.

A pesar de eso permanecía en silencio.

En días así era obvio que la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña tenía pocos visitantes, por no decir ninguno.

Completamente ajeno a la lluvia un perro negro soltó un gemido triste a la casa antes de correr hacia ella. No valía la pena recordar los buenos momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos allí, especialmente cuando iba a acabar con uno de ellos. 

**-FIN-**


	8. Lluvia:Primer encuentro,Basilisco & Tom

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

El primer encuentro

Un ruido constante, junto a un siseo cercano, le distrajo de su sueño.

Con algo de pereza salió a hacerle frente a quien se atrevía a sacarle de su largo descanso; mas lo único fuera de lo normal que descubrió fue una gotera... y un joven mago.

A pesar de que no era difícil saber que la mayoría de estudiantes en el castillo se encontraba refugiándose de la lluvia y disfrutando de un té caliente, no le pareció extraño verle allí y al no sentir el impulso de mirarlo a los ojos supo de inmediato que podía confiar en él.

**-FIN-**

**Notas: **Aprovechando que este es el ultimo drabble quiero agradecerles a todos por los reviews, me alegra muchísimo saber que les gustaron.

En serio: muchas gracias por leer y comentar.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	9. Diversión: Ambiente, Lily Evans

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Notas:** Originalmente dije que eran ocho drabbles ¿verdad? Y así era, pero ya que la comunidad de cienpalabras revivió, al igual que mi inspiración, estaré actualizando cada que participe.

Ambiente

Lily no podía recordar un sólo día en que la sala común no estuviese llena ruido por una u otra razón, casi siempre a causa de el mismo grupo.

Normalmente ella era la primera en fruncir el ceño y mandarlos a callar, interrumpiendo cualquier anécdota de la que Potter o Black se estuviesen jactando ese día.

Aun así, según pasaban los días, le era más difícil reñirles, ya que ellos eran los únicos que conseguían divertir a todos al punto de llenar el lugar de risas, sin importar las sombrías noticias que llegaban continuamente sobre la guerra fuera de Hogwarts.

**-FIN-**


	10. Viktor Krum: Comparaciones, RonHermione

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Comparaciones

No necesitaba que se lo recordaran, porque ya lo sabía. No sólo se diferenciaban en el físico: Viktor Krum seguramente abriría la puerta, la llevaría del brazo y correría la silla para que se sentase.

Ron miró su reflejo e intentó correr una silla imaginaria, pero se detuvo a la mitad del movimiento, sintiéndose ridículo, pero luego de confirmar que la puerta estaba cerrada lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con una silla verdadera, pero ni siquiera pudo impedir que el rubor colorease sus mejillas en el proceso.

A ese paso, no tenía idea cómo sobreviviría su cita con Hermione.


	11. Medicina: Nuevo hogar: Horace Slughorn

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Nuevo hogar

_El sillón lejos de la ventana para prevenir sorpresas, ese cuadro soso doblado en el cajón más pequeño y ese mueble de madera -perfecto para exhibir fotografías- contra la pared que se podía ver desde la puerta..._

Horace Slughorn sonrió satisfecho ante el resultado y una vez le dio un par de toques más al lugar se dejó caer en el sillón, al tiempo que con un último movimiento de su varita atrajo una botella, siempre reservada para brindar en su primer día.

Porque el cambio de domicilio ayudaba, pero era aquel licor la verdadera medicina que le brindaba tranquilidad.


	12. Invernadero: Sólo ahí: GinnyLuna

**En cien palabras  
**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias:** Femslash. 

Sólo ahí

Habían cosas que sólo era posible ver en el invernadero, decía Luna.

Como minúsculas Adalas que confundían los gritos de las mandrágoras con los de niños humanos e intentaban consolarles y Rujus que se ocultaban bajo la tierra y bebían el rocío que caía sobre ellos.

Ginny prefería no decir nada sobre esas -seguramente inexistentes- criaturas, pero no dudaba en asentir a la primera afirmación.

Porque solamente en la limitada privacidad que les proporcionaba el invernadero había visto a Luna sin aliento, con sus mejillas coloradas y sus labios húmedos entreabiertos, como si estuviese pidiendo sin palabras un beso más.


	13. Amor es: RonDraco

**En cien palabras**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Advertencias: **Slash.

Amor es...

A Ron le es fácil recordar todas las malas experiencias por las que ha pasado por culpa de Malfoy.

También puede enumerar los muchos comentarios que lo han hecho querer maldecirlo, golpearlo y no volver a verlo en toda su vida y aunque después de la guerra estos dejaron de ser tan frecuentes, todavía hay veces en que Malfoy dice algo que lo saca de quicio.

Y eso lo convence de que amor es poder ver algo bueno en él a pesar de eso, aun cuando sólo consigue hacerlo después de calmarse y de que Malfoy se retracte -a regañadientes-.


End file.
